


Morning routine

by RiyelaAlelita



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Season 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyelaAlelita/pseuds/RiyelaAlelita
Summary: Rain and Lasswell grew up together, spending their lives with one another, and shared many moments. The one both of them prefer is the morning, right after they wake up and prepare for a new day.
Relationships: Lasswell/Rain (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Morning routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a headcanon I thought about one night when I couldn't fall asleep (all strange ideas come in bed XD) and I felt I had to develop this a little more than just some drawing...  
> It doesn't really have a plot, just some moments throughout their lives and the game.  
> In my head, this time Rain and Lasswell's relationship isn't romantic, they're just really close brothers (but I don't mind the ship either ^^")

It all started when Rain saw his mother combing Lasswell’s hair and asked her if he could try doing that too. The younger kid had the time of his life, the older one not really…but only at first: before long, under Sophia’s watch and patient guidance, Rain’s gestures became less rough and Lasswell began to enjoy it too.

This action soon became an important part of their day, and so normal for them that no one had to ask anything anymore: every morning Lasswell would sit down and Rain knelt behind him, combing his hair with the gentleness his mother taught him and chatting without pause.  
Because of how much he enjoyed those mornings with Rain, Lasswell let his hair grow longer and longer, so they could keep having those moments together.

During their journey, their new friends reacted in many different ways after seeing their morning routine.  
Fina asked if she could try combing Lasswell’s hair, excited like a child – the other Fina, instead, wanted Rain to take care of her hair.  
Lid laughed at first, saying a scene like that between two grown knights was strange and extremely unexpected. After a while, however, she became unusually quiet and pensive when watching them.  
Nichol remembered when he was little and used to comb and braid Luka’s hair, and taught Elle how to do the same; after they struck down Veritas of the Waters and left Olderion, his mood greatly darkened whenever that memory resurfaced.  
Jake wanted to comb Fina’s and Lid’s hair, but all he earned was a painful strike from the young engineer’s hammer.  
Sakura stayed silent, but there was a deep yearning in her eyes, one that seemed to come from way back in the past, too much for any of the others to completely understand it.

When Rain disappeared after the battle against Sol and the Chaotic Darkness, Lasswell’s morning felt incredibly lonely, as if a part of himself was missing. The first days he found himself crying alone in his room and avoided the comb. As a result, his hair became a real mess.  
It was only thanks to his friends and fellow knights of Grandshelt, tired of seeing him like that, that he managed get over that feeling of loneliness, even if just a little.

Once he went to Paladia, he already got used to take care of his hair alone, even though he still missed that morning routine with Rain so much that he kept feeling a numb pain inside.  
Akstar observed him combing his hair alone every morning, remembering a past way too distant. He wanted to go and help but, at the same time, feared that that wasn’t his place anymore.  
When he finally decided, he didn’t say much to his disciple, just to sit down and let him work.  
Lasswell was surprised by that and by how his Master’s gestures, usually pretty rough, were incredibly gentle while he took care of his hair.  
The eyes of both of them were filled with melancholy.

When they were reunited with Rain once again, Akstar stepped aside, leaving the spot behind Lasswell to his younger self. He watched Lasswell’s face so bright and his smile so wide that it hurt thinking what the near future had in store for him.  
Lasswell was really happy to be with him again, so much that he didn’t notice Rain’s silence behind him, the lack of a smile on his face and how his gestures were slow and distracted.

The betrayals of Akstar first and Rain later carved a hole in Lasswell’s heart, one he feared that could never be filled again. The mornings were lonely like they had never been, not even after the final battle on Lapis. He didn’t stop going forward, but waking up and thinking how distant from him Rain was hurt really too much.

Then they met again. They closed the distance between them, even winning the repulsion of their bloods and the idea that they were destined to be separated and opposed.  
The first morning after their peace, Rain went to Lasswell and waited, silent but with a clear answer in his eyes. Lasswell smiled and handed him the comb without a single word. It wasn’t necessary.  
After that, it felt as if the past months had disappeared and they were finally able to talk again, laugh again and joke again like it didn’t happen in way too long.  
They felt happy, both of them, once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. I made some drawing for this, you can find them on my twitter  
> https://twitter.com/RiyelaAlelita/status/1319717448489308163


End file.
